1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to heavy bags typically used in boxing and martial arts and athletic training, and to a peripheral exterior for the heavy bag comprising semi-rigid tubes or rods or pellets positioned within sleeves disposed about the heavy bag for striking with the arms and legs in order to toughen and desensitize the arms and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heavy bags are generally vertical, longitudinal cylinders which are supported by a frame or from a ceiling. The bags are formed from a canvass, leather, or other suitable shell material which normally is wear resistant so as to stand up to punches, kicks and other athletic movement, as well as strikes from inanimate objects. The heavy bags are filled with a stuffing material which can vary to include cloth in the form of rags, a foam filler material, or sand filler material, or any other energy absorbent material which can provide resistance, yet some flexibility to the punches, kicks and other athletic movement.
The heavy bag is most often associated with boxers, however, martial arts practitioners utilize the heavy bag to strike with different parts of the anatomy. While a boxer would primarily use the heavy bag for hand or fist strikes, the martial arts practitioner would strike the heavy bag with the hands, fist, forearms, elbow, knee, shin, and feet, since all of these anatomical areas are used for offense and defense in the martial arts.
In many instances, martial arts practitioners seek to toughen and desensitize the aforementioned anatomical areas so that in an actual martial arts competition, these particular anatomical areas are less subject to pain by the individual when striking or defending.
In the Far East where the marital arts originated, martial arts practitioners accomplished this toughening and desensitization by striking at shafts of bamboo or other flexible plant material. This material is not always available in a gym or dojo, and therefore there has been a need for an apparatus which can be used in a gym in cooperation with a heavy bag which allows the conversion of the heavy bag from its typical use and function to a target which can be used for toughening and desensitizing anatomical parts of the body for martial arts practitioners.
Applicant's device provides for a heavy bag which easily incorporates a sheathing which converts the heavy bag from its normal configuration to one with an exterior sheathing of sleeves or pockets for receipt of tubing, rods or pellets about the periphery which can be struck by the martial arts practitioners with an anatomical body part of their choosing in order to tough and desensitize that body part. The sheathing is easily installed and removed from the heavy bag so that the heavy bag can now perform more than one function. Still further Applicant's sheathing apparatus can also be adapted to heavy bags which are already in use in commerce.